


To love and to let go

by Papaknucklepuck



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Character Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papaknucklepuck/pseuds/Papaknucklepuck
Summary: Alistair, a radio host from New Orleans with a dark past must accept the sad hand dealt to him; and find a way to keep the one he loves safe.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 22
Kudos: 109





	To love and to let go

**Author's Note:**

> This is unconnected to any of my other works. 
> 
> Contains Human Alastor x Human Charlie
> 
> Partially inspired by art from @Au_volant2 on Twitter

The nights had been cold for a very long time. But when she walked into his life, that cold chill vanished. It was replaced by a warmth he had not known. However, the cold was returning. Rising like a winter's storm it edged ever closer, surrounding him at his core; and when it finally freezes over his heart, there will be nothing he can do to stop himself from hurting her. 

Even now, as she press herself against him in a loving embrace. The dark voice of his past whispers deep into his psyche. His smile looking down at her was of love and affection, but the crooked corners of his lips held a twisted hunger to them. Hesitantly he placed his hand onto her head, her golden hair soft to the touch as he rang his fingers gently through it. He forced his smile to remain, even as he suppressed a twisted thought from entering his mind. 

He caressed her head gently for a few minutes longer, watching her smile grow as she slept. At last he sighed and decided it would be best to sleep. Removing his glasses, he then set them onto the stand next to their bed and turned off the light that dimly illuminated the room. Careful to not wake her, he moved himself further under the covers and held her close. She nuzzled gently into his chest, as if lulled deeper into her sleep by the sound of his heart. The tears that welled in his eyes were of both happiness and sorrow. 

The morning came too quickly, and with it the pain of what he had to do. She was still asleep next to him, carefully he pulled himself free and let her go. He placed his glasses back on as he left the room and ventured to his study. Pulling free and pen and paper he began to write down a message. A farewell, and promise rolled into one. 

He must have tossed away dozens of papers. His tears smudging his penmanship or the shaking of his hand making the turning the writing unreadable. At last through shakey breaths he managed to write out his last words. Placing down the pen he carefully folded the paper and carried it with him back to his room. However, stepping through the door frame revealed the bed to be empty. 

"Honey, breakfast is ready." The voice called from what could only be the kitchen. The aroma of the cooked dishes reaching his nostrils only a moment after the words were yelled out into the house. Alistair sighed and got himself dressed to leave; and placed the letter and a small box down onto his beloved's side of the bed. He feared for what she would do after he was gone, but the fear of what he would do if he stayed was far greater. 

"Coming darling!" He yelled. Rounding the corner to the kitchen he stopped in his tracks for a moment, content on watching the sight before him for just a moment longer. Still dressed in her sleeping gown, his beloved Charlotte magne, though she preferred Charlie, hummed and danced to the tune on the radio. She never noticed him when he would watch her dance, it seemed today was no different. 

His heart ached in sadness however as he watched. He had been saving his funds long before he met her; but once he had, he knew what he was to use them for. However, that diamond ring would never be placed on her finger under his name. As such, he decided he would spend these last moments with her to their best. 

Quietly, he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Leaning against one another, the pair moved as one. Their voices hummed together in harmony to the music which played from the radio. As the music began to fade, Alistair carefully twirled himself free; and pulled Charlie down into a dip. Love was in both sets of eyes as their lips pressed together. 

He held her tight, wishing that he would never have to let go. The way held him, comforted him, let him escape his sins. There was no other person in the world that could have done it but her. But even as he kissed her, through the thoughts of love and passion she gave him stirred a dark force wanting to cause her pain. At last, even though neither wished it ended, their lips parted and their stances returned to normal. 

Charlie giggled and fixed her hair as she looked away in a fit of embarrassment. Alistair smiled and helped her as best he could. A minute passed and at last her hair was set how she wanted. Stepping back she noticed he was already dressed. She inspected him incase he missed anything. 

"You didn't tuck in your shirt all the way. I'll get dressed after breakfast, would have wished you'd told me were had plans today." She stated every word with certainty and a firm attitude. Alistair failing at every turn to say otherwise. How could he say no without hurting her; at least hurting her anymore then he knew was going to happen. 

Breakfast went by as normal, though a little quieter this time. Charlie finished before Alistair and was off before he could react. He sighed and continued eating. About half a minute passed before realization struck him; and he bolted to their room, nearly falling over at least twice. 

Practically crashing through the door he fell to his knees. Pulling himself off the ground he looked up and froze. Charlie held in one hand a small black box, were a diamond ring was housed within; and in the other hand his letter to her. The tears dripping from her eyes were first comprised off love. Only to now be tears of sadness. 

"Charlie please let me explain." He barley finished the sentence before she rushed him. The hand which held the small box had closed it; and now grasped tightly around it as her hands beats against his chest. Wails of despair was all she could muster as more tears welled up in her eyes. 

He held strong against her assault, but it was the emotional damage that caused him to falter. He fell back to his knees as his arms wrapped around her. She continued to beat against his back as his grip tightened around her. In time her barrage ceased, and she wrapped her arms around him just as he was doing to her. 

"I'm sorry Charlie. But it's for your own good. I told you, when we first met, that I was in a bad time of my life. But you didn't listen, you helped me through it. Well now those bad times are coming back, and I don't want to imagine what I would do to you. So hat me, hit me, punch me, whatever it is you need to do. But you have to let me do this, I need to let you go. Before I hit you anymore." His voice was hoarse and solemn as he spoke; and every painful word brought him closer to breaking. 

Charlie mumbled quietly into his chest. The words do muddied by tears and with how close she was go him that nothing broke through. She took in a deep breath and spoke again. "I don't want to let you go. You don't have to do that, I can help you again. I did it once already. I'll do it again." Her eyes pleaded where she did not as she looked at his face. 

He moved a hand to gently hold her chin as he brought them back to their feet. He smiled as he looked into her eyes, his thumb gently kneading her cheek. "The first time I saw you, I knew what true love was. It looks sweet and beautiful, just like your face. Everytime we are together I feel infinite happiness. I want to be like this forever."

Carefully he sat her down onto the bed and placed himself along side her. He sighed and placed his hands on his knees before leaning over to look at the floor. "But the darkness within me. Makes you live in danger. Because of that..." he went silent and leaned over further, grabbing at the length of rope he kept hidden in a compartment under his bed. 

Charlie leaned over to see what had caused him to go silent. Once he felt her hand touch his shoulder is when he struck. He turned and pushed her down against the bed as he bound together her arms. He tried to ignore her screams but they pierced his heart like a knife. He pulled her to the headboard and tied the rest of the rope around a decorative sphere attached to the frame. 

"Don't worry, I only tied it enough to keep you here while I do what needs to happen. I'm sorry Charlie but I'm dangerous, and what I've just done now proves that." His voice was strong yes full of grief. He strode back to the hidden compartment and pulled free an old hunting knife; a blade in which he looked at with both longing and disgust. 

Charlie continued to scream and struggle against the ropes but it was pointless, they still held tight. Alistair's first step took him towards Charlie, but his second and those followed took him away. He stopped in the doorway and glanced back, only to push onward again. Once more the tears welled in Charlie's eyes as she continued to scream and struggle. 

The ropes wouldn't give, and had it not been for her gown they would have torn into her skin already. Unrelenting to the end she kept struggling, calling out to Alistair to stop what he was doing; but she never got a response. Her luck came to pass as the ropes gifted her with enough room to finally break free. 

She ran through the home and to the front door; but just as she was about to exit, a strange feeling washed over her. She turned and made way to the basement. When she first moved in with Alistair, she was told to stay out of the basement. Until this day she listened to his wishes. Emerging into the dark room she was met with almost complete emptiness. 

All except the single chair and the man sat within it; and a bloody knife at his side. Alistair looked up to Charlie with tear lines on his skin. Charlie rushed to his side and held his hands in her own, only to see the cuts on both his wrists. She pulled and tore at her gown to get cloth to tie the wounds shut. 

As she ripped and tore at her gown a hand touched her cheek. The hand held up her chin as Alistair smiled at her sadly. "I'm sorry Charlie. I wish I could have already been gone by the time you found me. Give my note to the authorities, in it is my will and confession. You'll be left safe." He chuckled and coughed. 

He took a deep breath and continued to speak. "Because of the darkness within me, I had to leave you alone. When I saw you pleading and begging me to not go, it felt like I was being stabbed repeatedly in the chest. But in order for me to save you, I needed to sacrifice myself. Even with a broken heart I sit here right now waiting. Hoping, that we can be together again up there. You saved me Charlie, let me save you." 

Alistair smiled weakly as his hand fell from her cheek; and his form went limp.


End file.
